That Which Kills
by EmberSoul451
Summary: AU, some OOCness, but not much; The Akatsuki have spent years planning, and now their grand plan has taken affect. All nine current Jinchuuriki have been poisoned with an Akatsuki manufactured disease that is slowly killing them, and the Shinobi villages must come together to save them those who hold Tailed Beasts from certain death. Jinchuuriki-centric, see inside for AU details.


**So, like the summary says, this is an AU. Actually, it's a MAJOR AU. So, before reading, you will need to know some basic things:**

**Firstly, this is a non-massacre AU, so Itachi is still a Konoha shinobi and the Uchiha Clan is alive. This also means that Orochimaru is still in the Akatsuki, however he did still kill the Third Hokage, and Tsunade has subsequently filled in his place. Secondly, The Akatsuki leader is (for all intents and purposes) Pain; I'm not saying that Obito died in the War, but...if he is alive, he is not part of the Akatsuki. Thirdly, this fic takes place well into the Shippuden timeline, but since Sasuke never left to find Orochimaru, neither Sai or Yamato is a part of Team 7...yet ;)  
><strong>

**Another big change I made (Just to make the story easier and more rounded) is that in this fic, Fuu (yes, that is how I will be spelling her name, please don't pounce on the way I write out some of the words) is a kunoichi from the Sand Village, instead of the Waterfall Village. Finally, there may be a few couples in this fic...I can't promise any yet, or any at all...but, there's a distinct possibility there will some. **

**With all that out of the way, please note that I do not own Naruto (if I did, it would have ended a lot differently!) nor any of these characters...except maybe an OC or two that could pop up later...IDK, we'll see! But I digress, please enjoy, and remember that I love it when I see reviews! :D**

* * *

><p>Snow fell harder and faster than raindrops as the last of the five entered the Kage Summit venue in the Land of Iron. It was a storm more violent and swift than any that had yet been recorded, and it perfectly fitted the nature and reasons behind the Summit.<p>

Lady Tsunade was directed through the halls by several Samurai, her guards side by side a few steps behind her. Behind the guards was Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuuriki of the 9 Tailed Fox, and he was not looking as bright as usual; even the samurai could tell something was off, just like the other eight.

The Summit venue was warm, quiet and peaceful, the only real noise being the raging storm outside. A few samurai attended to their duties around the guests, but most remained elsewhere, guarding the precious visitors and on guard for an attack at any time. Notable defenses had been placed outside, though their actual use in such storm conditions was dubious.

"Lady Hokage," Neji Hyuga, one of the two guards whispered, "ninjutsu is forbidden in the summit room, would it be wiser for me to stay outside and keep watch with the Byakugan? These are rather tumultuous times."

Itachi Uchiha, the second guard added, "I should be able to keep watch over you by myself."

"No, the last thing we need right now is to look suspicious or untrusting of the other nations. Stick with Naruto and me, but don't let down your guard," Tsunade told them and ran her hands through her hair once or twice as the room came into view.

"We never have," Itachi assured.

"And we never will," Neji finished, ending the conversation as the foursome entered the meeting room.

"Good, Hokage, you're finally here," The Tsuchikage, renowned "Fence Sitter" Onoki, greeted. He was short, looked a bit agitated, and his guards were as still, fierce and menacing as their element, stone.

The Mizukage started the half-circle of leaders, on the right side of the room, and next to her the Raikage. Tsunade's place was at the center, and to her other side were Onoki and the Kazekage, and Jinchuuriki, Gaara. The Jinchuuriki of the respective lands stood with the two guards behind each Kage.

Behind Mei, the Mizukage, stood Yagura, the previous Mizukage, as well as Utakata; they held the 3 and 6 tails respectively. Behind the Raikage were his brother Killer Bee, holder of the 8 tails and Yugito Nii, the jinchuuriki of the 2 tails. Naruto stood behind Tsunade and two imposing men, Roshi and Han (holding the 4 and 5 tails) were placed behind Onoki. Gaara had the 7 tails Jinchuuriki behind him, Fuu.

"Now that all Five Kage are here," the Summit's moderator and General of the Samurai Land of Iron Mifune, began, "let the discussion begin. The great task we face: the eradication of the Akatsuki and their manufactured disease that now afflicts all nine of the current jinchuuriki."

"As a medical ninja, I think it's important to note that even if we destroy the Akatsuki, that likely won't cure the Jinchuuriki," Tsunade opened.

"Agreed. A cure must come as well as a plan of attack," Mei said, holding her interlocked hands to her chin.

"Easier said than done, and we're on a time table. Hokage," Onoki asked, "do you know how long until the Jinchuuriki succumb to this disease?"

"At best, they've got a few months, half a year tops, but in the worst case scenario, they could die within a couple of weeks."

"All the more reason to combine our efforts and force the Akatsuki to mend what they've done...then we obliterate them," A, 4th Raikage, stated with his arms folded at his chest.

"We also must consider the fact that…well," Tsunade trailed off and looked down at the desk in front of her.

"That there is no cure," Gaara finished and proceeded to rub his temples with one hand. He did not look at all well.

"Then at the very least we can take the lives of every miserable lout in the Akatsuki," A declared, slamming his palm onto the desk and just barely stopping himself from smashing it into pieces.

"But this brings up the issue of finding them. They're all no doubt acting with extreme vigilance and caution," Mei stated.

"They may openly attack us, even here. They'll have to collect the Tailed Beasts before their plans can be completed," Onoki said and scratched his large nose.

"Then they'd be fools," A replied, "I want them all dead, and if they put themselves on a platter for us, then it's all the better. Still…," he trailed off and glanced at Killer Bee for a moment, "the Jinchuuriki must come first."

Tsunade and Mei nodded, and Onoki inquired of the youngest of the five, "What say you, Kazekage?"

"I hold a unique role," Gaara replied thoughtfully, not looking at his fellow Kage or Jinchuuriki as he spoke, but rather at his own hands below him, "as both a Kage and a Jinchuuriki. I agree that the Akatsuki must be caught and punished accordingly, but if we do not find a cure...then serious consequences will follow. I say that we combine our efforts...and focus them in two places. Half our might should be directed at finding the Akatsuki and confronting them, and the other half should be focused only on finding a cure."

"Agreed," Tsunade said with a smile.

"Same here," Mei added and the other two Kage nodded their silent agreement.

"And what of the Jinchuuriki in the meantime?" Mifune questioned, breaking his long period of silence.

The nine sick shinobi all perked up and the ten guards seemed more tense as well. It was a touchy subject, given the drastic differences in personality of the nine. Only Mifune and his two own samurai assistants seemed truly at ease.

"I personally have forbidden Naruto from any ninja action since I diagnosed him," Tsunade said at last, "as any physical activity has the potential to hasten and worsen the symptoms of this illness."

"Then it would be far wiser to commit them to resting and fighting the disease in any way possible," A declared and Killer Bee and Yugito seemed a bit intimidated.

Tsunade flashed Naruto a look of warning and Itachi placed a firm hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"They wouldn't be much help in a fight anyways, now that they're sick," Onoki voiced, seemingly in great reflection with his eyes closed.

"I will say that I very much want to aid you all...but it's hard enough to sit here and think...I can hardly imagine participating in battle," Gaara told the others wearily.

"It seems that's settled then," Mei said, but Yagura quickly stepped forward, to the varying degrees of shock displayed by all.

"Forgive me," he said quietly but firmly, "as I am no longer a Kage, and have no true voice here as one, but I am a Jinchuuriki, and I for one object to being stowed away."

"On what basis?" A demanded.

"On the basis that simply resting and keeping quiet will not help."

"How so?" Onoki questioned in a less angry but equally firm tone.

"We are sick, but our Tailed Beasts are not. It would certainly be a foolish mistake to engage the Akatsuki alone, but with support, we could fight back with a power few could rival."

"The Kazekage just admitted that it's hard enough for him to sit and talk, let alone fight; how could you possibly go into battle, even in a tailed beast form, and come out alive?" Mei asked.

"The Kazekage has it rougher than I do. I feel more or less fine, as do a few of my peers. Naruto...for example."

Naruto broke his silence with a small smile and an enthusiastic, "yeah!"

"It would certainly ease me to help get rid of the people who poisoned us," Roshi admitted, seemingly falling under the more or less well category.

"I'm just fine with resting…" Utakata voiced his side, looking more like Gaara than Yagura.

"This is not a vote or a debate," A reminded them.

"Not yet, at least," Mifune spoke.

"I want to fight, I can't let the people I care about risk themselves in my place!" Naruto shot, his usual energetic self bubbling to the surface.

"Naruto!" Tsunade reprimanded.

"It wouldn't hurt to have some Jinchuuriki on the front lines…" Gaara said with a bit of hesitance in his voice.

"We are more than capable of taking care of nine mere criminals without your help," A said, rising from his seat as his temper flared.

"And if you die, there's no coming back. Why risk it when it isn't necessary? Think it through, you'll see that resting and waiting is the best option," Onoki told the Jinchuuriki, his eyes still closed.

"What if there is no cure?" Yagura asked calmly, "then we'd be sending others to their deaths for nothing."

"You'd be sending them out to stop the Akatsuki," Tsunade corrected.

"We wouldn't have to send them out in the first place if we were there instead...not all of them at least," Yagura countered.

"Both sides have some reason and validity, but this is a Kage Summit. Not a Jinchuuriki meeting, thus the sole power and law resides with the Kage. We will let them decide now, starting with the Kazekage, because he perhaps sees both sides the best," Mifune declared.

After a moment of thought, Gaara spoke up, "If the Jinchuuriki wish to aid in the destruction of the Akatsuki, then let them...if they are well enough."

"Tsuchikage?" Mifune asked.

"I say they can toughen up if they don't like resting."

It was an oddly firm and quick decision for the Third Tsuchikage, but his vote was heard and attention turned towards Tsunade.

"I am willing to let them fight," she said after a moment of her own to think it through, then looking at Naruto added, "there won't be stopping some of them either way…"

"I refuse to allow them to risk themselves!" The Raikage thundered.

"The deciding vote is yours, Mizukage," Mifune stated and sat patiently as the woman mulled the issue over.

Naruto's fists tightened and his breathing got shallower. Many eyes shifted around the room, others remained fixed completely on Mei. No one rushed her, and an uncomfortable silence set over the entire room.

"They need not risk themselves...I will not let them."

"Very well, by a vote of three to two, the Jinchuuriki are forbidden from taking part in the destruction of the Akatsuki," Mifune confirmed.

Naruto's face contorted in defeat and frustration, and he walked out of the room silently, Itachi trailing after him with Tsunade's nod of approval. Yagura took a melancholy face as well and went back beside Utakata behind Mei.

"Now we must come up with a plan of action for dealing with the Akatsuki," Mifune directed.

"Of course, I will lead the search for a cure, and I'll need the help of every medical expert your villages have to do it," Tsunade told her peers.

"I'll take the lead in hunting them down...unless there are objections?" A asked, looking directly at Onoki as he finished his statement.

"That's fine by me," Gaara said as the others remained silent.

"Where will the Jinchuuriki stay during this hunt?" Mei questioned, "I think it might be beneficial to keep them together."

"Since I won't be of much help in other regards, I can watch over them. I don't much mind where we go," Gaara told the other leaders.

"Why not let them stay here in the Land of Iron, if that's alright with you, General Mifune?" The Hokage requested.

"I will allow it," the General answered.

"The Tsuchikage and I can help the Raikage in tracking down and dealing with the Akatsuki," Mei said confidently.

"Agreed," A spoke up and began to organize an outline for finding the rogue ninja group.

…

"Naruto...you should return to the meeting, after all, it affects your life greatly."

Naruto remained silent and only stared out the lone window in the hall. A small and fine trail of blood was seeping from his palm, running down through his fingers and dropping into a small puddle on the floor.

"Here," Itachi threw a wrap of bandages at Naruto as he turned around, "the last thing you need is to lose more health integrity."

"Yeah," Naruto replied bitterly as he began wrapping up his palm.

"All you can think about is taking on the Akatsuki, huh?" Itachi asked with some semblance of humor in his tone.

"They're after me. Me and the other Jinchuuriki, not anyone else. It really sucks that everyone else should face them, but not me."

"I suppose that's one way to look at it," Itachi admitted and once again put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"What's the other way?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well, you're very important. Every jinchuuriki is. It's not that we're holding you back because we don't believe in you, or we dislike you. We're holding you back because we know that you can all do so much for us, and we couldn't bear to take the chance of losing you over this. You're all too special to the rest of us."

Naruto smiled and chuckled a bit, a bashful look painted on his face. Itachi might be Sasuke's brother, but he was someone Naruto knew would be there for him no matter what. First Iruka Sensei, then Kakashi Sensei, and then the Pervy Sage; after all those great people, he came to find that Itachi was just as much a pillar for him as any of the others. A tear welled up in the corner of his eye knowing how well off he was.

"Yeah. You're right, Itachi. Thank you."

"Any time," Itachi replied with a genuine and warm smile, "come on, let's get back in there, shall we?"

"You bet," Naruto answered and walked back quietly but happily with his rival's older brother.

…

When all was decided and done, the Tsuchi, Mizu, and Rai Kages left with their guards. There was another "mini-summit" scheduled for the three of them in regards to the war against the Akatsuki they would soon wage. Tsunade remained in the Land of Iron so as to have more access to the Jinchuuriki and to keep them better guarded. She sent Neji back to the village with orders to have a team (led by Shizune and Sakura of course) bring over large amounts of medical equipment and supplies. Gaara and the other Jinchuuriki were having their various needs attended to.

They would all be staying in a large underground cavern beneath the samurai fortress. An ever-present team of samurai and shinobi would guard them from outside the cavern and defense systems were put in place around the underground lair as well. A river ran through the cavern and a small lake was present in the corner of the vast den. The lighting wasn't superb, but well enough for them to move around and interact and even read, if they chose to.

Although they were not banned from exiting the underground den, it was made a mandatory rule that they not spend more than six hours at a time outside, after all, physical activity was not encouraged. The guards could fetch them anything they needed and General Mifune and the Hokage arranged to each stop by at least once a day to check up on them and give them any new updates regarding the Akatsuki and their plans in dealing with the criminals; friends that were in the Land of Iron, like Gaara's siblings or Itachi, had free reign with visits, so long as Mifune allowed it.

At last, there was little to do but talk amongst one another as their allies prepared to wage war. They sat in a circle, some on crates, some in chairs, some on the floor.

"I'm already hating this…" Yagura told the others with a look of disdain on his face.

"Resting and waiting with nothing to do! It's got me feelin' real blue! I need something to do! Fool ya fool!" Bee complained in his usual rapping mannerisms, which were honestly starting to annoy some of the others.

"I know, I haven't trained in forever, I'm going crazy!" Naruto concurred.

"There's nothing wrong with a day off here and there," Yugito countered.

"Just wait," Gaara assured, his eyes closed and his head back, looking absolutely miserable, "when this disease really takes hold you'll be glad you aren't out fighting."

Naruto couldn't answer that particular point, and so he only listened to Gaara's shivering and shallow breathing. The others took note of the Kazekage's worsening condition and their eyes all met with unspoken concern and fear. Sooner or later, they'd all be like that, and then, worse.

"Do we even know how the Akatsuki poisoned us all?" Roshi inquired, looking bored and tired and sitting on the floor with his arms around his knees.

"The Tsuchikage didn't tell you?" Yugito wondered aloud, to which both Roshi and Han shook their heads.

"Grandma Tsunade tried explaining it to me, but...I had a hard time following," Naruto admitted, "didn't it have something to do with our chakra and how its different than normal chakra?"

"The Akatsuki's plan was cunning and shrewd, their goals are nothing but lewd; now sickness is what we're condemned to feel, but those criminals in Akatsuki are gonna pay, for real!" Bee chirped in with a few energetic arm gestures before taking out a small book and pencil to jot something down.

"As I understand it," Utakata told his fellows as he fidgeted with his instrument, "we were all spied on by the Akatsuki. They learned our jutsus and our chakra signature...they've got some pretty adept shinobi inside the group it seems...and crafted a disease that attached to our unique chakra signatures. How it works beyond that is still a mystery."

"They are not to be underestimated, and that is part of the reason I wish to fight them myself, rather than let my countrymen and women go out in my place," Yagura stated grimly from atop one of the crates.

"Let us hope that a cure is found soon. There just might be an opportunity to face them yet," Yugito replied, gazing into the far reaches of the cavern like a cat stalking a rodent.

"Maybe this doubt comes from the disease itself...but I don't feel like there is one," Gaara lamented, still sitting weakly back, "I don't think...I'll ever recover from this, and I don't think a group as skilled as the Akatsuki would make a cure in the first place…"

"No. There's a cure. There's got to be one, and if we have to, we'll find it ourselves!" Naruto countered with fierce determination.

Yugito flashed a smile, as did Yagura and Fuu.

"Right on," the seven tails jinchuuriki encouraged, "we aren't going to let them kill us, no way!"

Gaara looked as if he was going to respond, but he broke into a bad cough before he had the chance, and Fuu helped him get upright again.

"Our determination goes beyond any disease, we'll trample the bad guys with ease!" Bee rapped, getting back into the cheery and inspired mood.

And then without warning, Han slammed his fist into the ground, and he did so with a good portion of his strength, causing many cracks to reach out from the point of impact and strive for the ends of the room.

"I'm not a big fan of rap either, but aren't you overreacting?" Utakata asked calmly, still running his hands over his pipe.

"What's...happening!?" Han demanded and screamed with agony and he slammed his other fist into the ground, leaning forward and getting on his hands and knees as steam began to pulse out of his armor.

The Jinchuuriki near him quickly moved away and watched his eyes widen as he began to spasm around and pant heavily.

"Someone get the Hokage!" Yugito commanded and crouched down into a fighting stance, ready for anything.

Yagura followed suit, bringing his staff up in front of him ready to attack or defend while Naruto ran out to get help. Fuu grabbed Gaara and took him farther away from Han as the others got ready for trouble.

"Help...me…" Han pleaded and rose to his feet, still quivering with the immense sensation of pain that ran through his body. Soon a horse tail sprung from his lower back, followed by another, and another, all the while steam was blowing out of his armor and shrouding him behind a white veil.

Han flickered away and reappeared in front of Bee, who narrowly ducked down and jumped back to avoid a powerful swing of Han's right arm. The helpless jinchuuriki wasted no time in going after a second victim and flickered out of sight again, this time appearing behind Utakata, kicking him away and almost into the river. Yugito and Roshi flickered behind Han and restrained his arms as Gaara attempted to further ensnare him with his sand, though the Kazekage was having a hard time with it.

Han, still panting heavily and making sounds of pain, managed to break free and perform a spin-kick that forced Yugito and Roshi away. Han flickered away again, just in time to evade Gaara's sand.

The five-tails Jinchuuriki formed between Gaara and Fuu, swiftly striking Fuu, but she was able to block the blow with minimal damage. Gaara's sand once again chased after Han as he jumped backwards several times, now surrounded by his fellow Jinchuuriki. He looked around, but in an instant he screamed loudly and fell to his knees, and Yugito stepped out from behind him, pulling her nails out of his back.

"What did you do?" Gaara managed to ask as the kunoichi took several steps back.

"It's a mild sedative...it won't last very long, but I couldn't risk using anything too strong. At least it'll slow him down."

Sure enough, Han seemed be calmer, but he was not out of pain, and his eyes were contorted to reveal the tortures of whatever was affecting him. A fourth tail sprung out and a powerful chakra was beginning to coat his body. When the fifth and final tail erupted he looked ready to charge and tackle one of them down, but before he could move a new presence entered the cavern.

"Enough!" Tsunade ordered and knocked Han down with a swift, medical swipe to the neck.

"What happened to him?" Naruto asked as he appeared behind the Hokage a second later.

"I don't know. Either way, that blow will keep him paralyzed for at least a few hours. I'll have to run some tests," She replied, drawing blood from about the same point where she struck him.

"That was crazy, he just went bezerk all of the sudden…" Fuu reflected.

Tsunade flashed a grim face and stared down at Han's limp form.

Biting her lip and reaching into her sleeve, she spoke, "If this happens again, to any one of you, use this scroll to teleport right to me, and then we'll teleport right back."

She flung the scroll at Killer Bee, who easily caught it and grinned.

"Watch over him, and if you feel a bit worse than Gaara looks, don't hesitate to come find me or one of my aids when they arrive."

With that, Tsunade flickered away and left the jinchuuriki to stare at their prone peer.

"I had no idea this disease could affect the tailed beasts…" Roshi thought aloud, actually having to stop himself from shaking.

None of them were safe, even the healthiest among them would suffer this fate given time, and they all knew it. A cure was their only hope. A cure was their one salvation.

…

"Excellent," An extremely pale figure remarked to himself atop one of the many towers in Amegakure as the rain fell erratically around him. He walked away with a small but burning smile on his face, entering the shadows of shelter and being absorbed into the unfathomable abyss therein.

"Konan," his voice rang out from the darkness, "I want a meeting in precisely five days. By then, I should have everything prepared."

"Yes," A woman's voice responded obediently.

"Oh, and make sure everyone is in place. If Zetsu's intelligence is correct, we'll have them defeated before a full day ends."


End file.
